Rebound
by dmnq8
Summary: All he'd wanted was a shampoo and some gossip from his hairstylist, but the gorgeous temp working in the salon was too fine to resist. Yaoi, NaruSasu, lemon, oneshot. Giftfic for Stellar-TheFanGirl. Disclaimer in my profile.


A/N: No sequels, this is it. Giftfic for **Stellar-TheFanGirl**. Hope you're able to read all of this one, Stellar!

My first conscious attempt at fluff. Also, not affiliated in any way with the artists mentioned herein, their recording labels or companies.

Beta: Blood Zephyr

* * *

**Rebound**

Naruto slid the door open on the tan Toyota Sienna and climbed out. Shino handed him his large outdoor pack. "Thanks, man," Naruto said.

"No problem. We still on for Thursday?" Shino looked over his sunglasses at Naruto, pinning him with an intense stare.

Naruto wavered. He just wanted to be alone. Shino knew this, which was probably why he was giving him The Look. "I don't know…"

Kiba twisted in the driver's seat, looking back at the blonde. "Come on, one hiking trip isn't going to be enough. You need to hang out with us regularly if you're going to forget about that douche."

The 'douche' was one sexy martial artist by the name of Lee who'd dumped Naruto to shack up with some emo redhead named Gaara. Even hurting over the break as he was, Naruto winced at the term Kiba used. How could he still want to defend the man after what he'd done?

Shikamaru leaned his head out the passenger window, gesturing with the two fingers he used to hold his cigarette at the silent blonde. "Look, we know you don't really feel like hanging out, but sitting at home brooding about him won't help you either. Come with us on Thursday. We'll drive down to the city and do some shopping, catch some shows. They're having that book expo over at the Jacob Javitz Center. We still have a few days of vacation time left."

They did. And driving down to Manhattan purely for recreational purposes would be cool. He gave a ghost of his sunny grin. "Okay. Pick me up early, though, so we can beat traffic."

Kiba whooped and Shino pushed his glasses back up, satisfied that Naruto had given in. "Shut the door," Kiba said as he put the van in drive. "I have to get this ride back to Hinata and I need to get it washed first."

The van _was _filthy. They'd just returned from a three day camping trip up in the Catskills. Kiba had a car of his own, but it wasn't big enough to hold everyone and their gear, so he'd borrowed his wife's car. Naruto waved a last time before slamming the door shut and turning to walk into his house.

***

The occupants of the van watched him a moment. "I swear, if I see Lee's face in Yonkers I will personally rip his balls off," Kiba said between his teeth. "Look at him, he's all saggy."

"I just can't believe someone would deliberately hurt Naruto like that. He's the sweetest soul I know." Shikamaru dragged on his cigarette, blowing smoke toward the retreating back of the blonde as they watched him unlock his house door.

"Such a quiet man," Shino mused, also looking at Naruto. "But he's forceful. I guess Lee got tired of his quiet self-assurance and confidence. He decided to go for someone emotionally unstable, someone who would need him the way Naruto never needs anyone. I think we can safely assume Lee calculated his move to intentionally undermine Naruto's natural self-esteem and-"

"Dude, will you fucking shut up? We _know _you're the top-ranking therapist in the tri-state area," Kiba said as he pulled away from the curb. "We don't need you shoving that shit down our throats, too."

"Really don't," Shikamaru agreed. He flicked his cigarette into a puddle of rainwater. "Save it for your crazy wife." Sakura, Shino's wife of five years, was notoriously high-strung. Perfect for Shino and his annoying thought processes.

* * *

Naruto dropped his pack with a loud clunk. He saw that his housekeeper had left his mail on the coffee table in his living room and absently leafed through it. Nothing much of interest. Just circulars, junk and a bogus claim that he'd won some crap or the other. He paid all his bills online.

Yawning, he trudged to his bedroom. He paused on the threshold, remembering how Lee had politely informed him, after a round of sex right there on his bed, that he was moving in with Gaara. A week ago, to be exact.

His friends had rallied around him, suggesting the hike up in the mountains. It had been good. They'd taken turns cursing out both Lee and Gaara. Even Shino put in a few wordy slurs on Lee's character. The hikes and beers and late nights around fires had been instrumental in getting Naruto through the first wave of depression and grief. He and Lee had been together close to three years.

They'd driven back down to Yonkers in a state of fatigue that was restorative. They each had hectic jobs down in the city. Though they'd collectively applied for vacation time in order to pursue leisurely activities, the time off had turned into a rescue mission of sorts when Lee decided to dump Naruto on the very first day of the vacation.

Naruto went to his mirror and examined his reflection. The time hiking had given his hair a few white-blonde streaks, but it was still predominately yellow. He didn't have any gray yet, despite the stress of being a marketing executive with one of the top three advertising companies in New York. He rarely had time for anything except work, commuting there and back in an endless cycle, but he managed to keep his six feet trim and athletic. He didn't have any lines on his face yet, though he was twenty-eight. His teeth were white and straight, thanks to a fortune spent at the dentist.

He ran a hand over his hair. It was long, in a pony-tail that grazed his shoulders. It usually went well with the power suits he wore on the job. His hairstylist kept it meticulously trimmed and conditioned with regular visits from Naruto. If the man could see the filthy state it was in now he'd have a heart attack, Naruto mused. He turned his head to the side, inspecting his hair from all angles. He could use a shampoo now. Those days hiking had left his hair not only filthy, but dry.

And he could do with his stylist's gossipy banter and bubbly personality. Naruto took his keys and headed out the door, not even bothering to change out of his hiking gear.

He lived in a section of Yonkers that was just off the main road, populated by large stone houses. The area was extremely hilly. He turned left, walked down the first moderate hill, then kept going straight. He would eventually come to an alley that was so steep, most large vehicles couldn't navigate it. This alley let out onto the main road, where his stylist had his little shop.

He didn't own a car. He usually carpooled to work with Ino, who worked in his building as an HR rep. His leg muscles were pleasantly sore from all the hiking he'd done. He took his time, sure that his stylist had heard of his breakup by now and would have lots of soothingly vindictive things to say about Lee and Gaara both.

* * *

Sasuke clicked madly but was _still _unable to beat level six on the timed version of Bejeweled. Damnit, that was nine times he'd lost that round! He clicked 'play again' as he heard the shop door open with the faint jingling of the overhead bell. He frowned, hitting the pause button. The last client had left an hour ago. His partner, the one who actually ran the place, was off visiting family. Tenten, their secretary, had been given the day off. He stood up to tell the visitor that there were no walk-ins being accepted until the manager got back.

***

Naruto looked around the empty little salon with a frown. He was just about to call out hello when someone stood up from behind the large screen of the iMac at the reception desk. He'd never seen him before. "Hi… Where's Neji?"

"Neji's away for a few days," the man said. He came around the desk, shoving his hands into his pockets, walking casually. "I'm sorry, but he said no walk-ins while he's gone."

Naruto blinked, momentarily stunned by the hunk. He had to focus on what the man was saying. He'd gotten caught up in the panther-like grace of the guy. "Yeah. All right. I understand, but I'm a regular here. I've known Neji a long time."

The man stopped. "I see. Name?" Naruto gave it. "One moment."

The man went to the desk and reached over the computer. Naruto was given a view of long legs, broad back, and a hot-looking ass. The man straightened back up with something that turned out to be a small notebook. Naruto happened to know it contained the names of Neji's top clients, his regulars, the ones for whom allowances were always made.

"Well," the man drawled. "Your name's at the top of the list here. Guess I can see to you myself…" he shut the book with a small snap, raising one black brow at Naruto in question.

Neji would have a conniption if he gave his precious head of hair to some temp, Naruto thought. And he'd mainly come here for Neji's mile-a-minute talking and some Lee-bashing. He didn't feel like risking his head with a stranger.

But damn, that stranger was gorgeous. He was one long drink of water, black hair styled artfully topping it all. Naruto happened to have a thing for black-haired men… but this man was just whoa.

"All right," he said at length. He shut the door he'd been holding open behind him.

"Great. I'll just be a minute." And the man disappeared into the back room Neji used to house supplies and products.

***

Naruto took a seat in one of the empty salon chairs and studied himself in the mirror. He'd managed a quick shower at one of the campsites upstate, but he was still grimy. He would need to shower as soon as he got home. He picked at the dirt under his nails, his eyes traveling over the caked mud on his Asolo hiking boots. Shit, it was probably a good thing Neji wasn't here. Neji hated filth of any kind, especially in his shop.

Which reminded him. What was he doing sitting in this chair, just because a handsome temp was working today? He was never impulsive, never let idle attractions guide his actions.

_When's the last time you were attracted to anyone but Lee?_

Damn. He really didn't want to think about him. But just then the man, whoever he was, cued the radio and music drifted through the speakers. It was _So Far Away_… a song that immediately called up the images of Lee he'd been successfully holding at bay since the bitch-ass had left him. A deep sigh escaped him as he dropped his head into a hand.

It was just… he was so _angry_. He knew the only reason Lee had left him was to try and force a marriage proposal. Naruto had stated time and again that he wasn't ready for marriage and Lee just never accepted that. He'd met Gaara barely a month ago.

***

The man came out wheeling a small cart that had standard equipment on it, complete with blow dryer and various clippers. The site of the clippers put Naruto in mind of a haircut. Anger at Lee and his underhanded tactics still working in him, the song shredding his nerves, Naruto made a decision. He kept silent for the time being, thinking it over.

The man worked delicately, pulling the rubber band Naruto had used to hold his ponytail (Neji would die if he'd seen that) out of his hair and combing the hair loose with his fingers. "Not very clean," he murmured with a slight frown. "You been rolling in the dirt?"

"Hiking, actually. And I did roll down a mudslide, now that you mention it." Kiba had pushed him, if the truth were known.

"I see. I'm Sasuke, by the way."

"A pleasure."

Sasuke continued to comb through the tresses, picking apart faint tangles caused by dried dirt. "This is incredibly thick hair for a blonde. Natural color, too."

The voice was low, deep, somehow complimenting the powerfully built physique perfectly. Another song came on as Naruto studied Sasuke in the mirror.

He had on faded blue jeans, a white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, exposing a hint of strong pectorals. The short sleeves were rolled further to expose biceps that had to be the result of gym time. He was fair, but not overly so. It looked like he was one of the few who didn't live in a tanning salon. The muscles in his forearms rippled slightly with the movements of his fingers. His fingertips brushed Naruto's scalp, making the blonde's shoulders tighten with his attraction.

The black eyes met his in the mirror. "So," Sasuke said lightly. "What would you like done? Besides a shampoo and condition."

Comfortable with the decision he'd made, Naruto said, "Cut it. Cut it all off."

"All?"

"Well… surprise me. I just want it gone."

Sasuke lifted a hank of hair. "You sure? This is prime growth you got here."

"I'm sure."

"I don't know… I recognize Neji's handiwork. Partners we might be, and I've taught him a lot of what he knows, but he'd be upset if I chopped off hair he's been cultivating."

Naruto turned his head to look up at Sasuke directly. "You work with Neji? I've never seen you here before."

Sasuke shrugged a shoulder, parting Naruto's hair to inspect his scalp. "Silent partner, really. We grew up together."

Naruto turned back around. "I trust you, then. Cut it, please."

"Your call, man." He gestured toward the back of the salon. "I can't cut without washing, though."

Naruto got up and made his way to where the sinks were situated. He sat and Sasuke tipped his chair back until his neck was caught by the porcelain U-shaped lip of the sink. He heard the water being adjusted to the right temperature.

The room was lit naturally by light from a window, currently open. The song switched again and _Replay _came on. Naruto felt the first spray of warm water hit his scalp and relaxed.

The hands on his head were strong. They only followed the path the water took initially, rinsing loose dirt from his hair. Naruto looked up, his eyes drawn by the silent man.

The muscled arms were right above him, as was part of the chest beneath the white shirt. Bent over as he was, a chain swung free of the opening in Sasuke's shirt. It had an odd red and white pendant on it. Naruto's eyes lingered on it for a second, before moving on to the strong throat, the masculine jaw. The lips were molded, firm-looking. The nose was straight, almost aristocratic. From this angle, Naruto could see the way the black hair shimmered with deep, iridescent blue highlights.

Then the hands were massaging his scalp and a moan escaped him. The black eyes dropped to his face briefly and Naruto felt a twinge of embarrassment. Sasuke didn't say anything though, and went back to watching what he was doing.

The smell of Sasuke was distinct. He smelled of Perry Ellis, but he also smelled exotic in away that had nothing to do with commercialized scent. Naruto cut his eyes to the right and saw that the man's bulge was right near his head. It sat in the crotch of his jeans boldly, the material white and strained around it. Dropping his eyes further, he saw that the thighs were lean, but strong, shapely with hard muscle. He glanced up and caught Sasuke looking at him again.

This time Naruto felt a blush stain his cheeks. Had he been seen checking out the man's basket? Not cool. He swallowed, shifting in the chair as he felt his cock hardening along the length of his own thigh.

***

Sasuke took his time. He never rushed when working, but he was careful to take his time now; he liked touching this guy. He'd shoved his hands into his pockets upon seeing him at the shop door to hide the sudden tremor in them. Fucking god. Those were the words that ran through his mind at the sight of Naruto. A fucking god. He happened to have a thing for blondes. He'd just broken up with his boyfriend, Deidara, and really wasn't ready to get back in the dating game, so the way the man's good looks punched through him had been a surprise. He'd felt like the floor had suddenly dropped from under him.

Up close, touching his hair, he'd been aware of him staring. The eyes were the color of blue fire, with as many shades as there were in actual blue flames. They were rimmed by long black lashes. Sasuke, working in cosmetology as he did, was used to encountering this combination on blondes. It didn't happen often, but often enough.

He saw that Naruto was staring again. He took his time lathering and rinsing, massaging the scalp as he felt those blue eyes skip to his face again and again. He'd felt them on his body, had looked down to see clear appreciation on the beautiful face. He'd had to look away before he plunked himself in the man's lap and began sucking face. Neji wouldn't appreciate such treatment of a valued customer.

Naruto was built like a god, too. Or what Sasuke considered god-like. He preferred his men trim and lean, and Naruto was just so. There was muscle and power in the body, but it wasn't bulky. He was maybe an inch or so shorter than Sasuke, but Jesus, he was so damn fine that it hardly mattered. He had to swallow consciously to keep from drooling on him.

***

Naruto sat up as Sasuke told him to leave the conditioner in awhile. He was asked if he wanted a magazine. He said no. Neji usually took this time to sit, leg crossed over the other, and gossip with Naruto like mad. Sasuke, apparently, was a more reserved person. Naruto watched as he disappeared into the back room. He leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and waited for the thirty minutes to be up.

He couldn't hear Sasuke at all, and wondered what the man was doing. He took the opportunity to adjust his cock, giving it a brief conciliatory squeeze. He hoped it softened by the time Sasuke came back to rinse him. Had the brunette seen it? God, he hoped not.

He tried to stamp out the rising heat in his body by thinking about anything besides Sasuke and his stately good looks. Naruto recalled that he had several ad campaigns to deal with when he got back to work next week and proceeded to focus on that.

But thoughts of Sasuke, his voice, his hands, kept surfacing, ripping his concentration to tattered ribbons. He finally gave up and sank into a small fantasy.

He was kissing the man, tasting those molded lips, his hands hooked in the waistband of Sasuke's jeans. Their cocks ground with lazy force against each other… Sasuke unbuttoned Naruto's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. He leaned back and ran his dark eyes over the expanse of dusky skin. A smile quirked his mouth up seductively. His lips parted, the tongue licking sensuously as he said-

"You look hot."

Naruto's eyes flew open and found Sasuke beside him, his eyes unreadable pools as he looked down at Naruto. "Wh-what?" Had Sasuke been checking him out, too?!

"Said you look hot. Here." His arm made a small movement.

Naruto belatedly looked down and saw that he was being handed an iced bottle of water. "Oh." He took it, curved his fingers around it. "Thanks."

Sasuke nodded, sipping from his own bottle as he came around to inspect Naruto's hair. "Looks like I can rinse. Lean back."

Naruto wondered if it was his imagination or if the hands moved slower this time, running along his scalp in what felt like a caress. His dick, just starting to sleep again, sprung back up. Prickles of sensation ran from Sasuke's fingers, along his sensitive scalp, and down his neck. There they dispersed through the rest of his body, aggravating his condition until Naruto snapped inwardly.

He wasn't leaving this shop without fucking Sasuke.

No. No, he couldn't do that, Naruto thought frantically. The man would think he was crazy, hitting on him like that. But something had to be done. Naruto studied Sasuke as he aimed the nozzle expertly, hitting Naruto's hairline without wetting his face. He couldn't even tell if the man was family. Just because he hung out with Neji, had grown up with him, didn't mean he was flaming like the Hyuuga was. Well, he'd ask. For a date at least. No harm in asking. Well, no, there was potential harm, but Naruto would take that risk.

He couldn't be sure, but he had no memory of ever finding someone so powerfully attractive. It was elemental, almost inherent, the way the attraction had no nascent phase, but was suddenly just there, full-blown and inescapable. Tightly controlled individual that he was, Naruto was ill prepared to discover an emotion he had no power to ignore or walk away from. It disturbed him. But not enough to go back on his vow to get a date at least, or something more if he could manage it.

He got up when prompted, the towel wrapped around his head to catch any moisture in his hair. He sat in the salon chair he'd been in originally and watched Sasuke through the mirror.

Sasuke draped a smock over Naruto. Selecting a small-toothed comb, he deftly combed through the thick mass before selecting a pair of thin scissors from the jar on the ledge beneath the mirror. He stood behind Naruto, his face thoughtful as he fingered the golden strands. "Style?" he asked.

"Like I said," Naruto answered. "Surprise me."

Sasuke gave a small nod. He did not look at Naruto as he began snipping, holding the comb and the scissors skillfully in the same hand. His other hand was used to hold the locks of hair straight as he snipped. He was efficient, no hesitation at all as he shortened Naruto's hair, inch by inch. It was so damn sexy, it was almost criminal. Naruto was left to stare at Sasuke's bent head as much as he wanted.

***

Less than an hour had passed by the time Sasuke put the scissors in the little cart at his side and picked up the blow dryer. Naruto's hair was only damp by then. Still, Sasuke picked up a large bore round brush and used it to lift Naruto's hair as he aimed the dryer at his roots. He dragged the hair up in all directions, shifting his position around Naruto to get different angles. Naruto resisted the urge to pull the solid man into his lap. All he wanted was to open his mouth on that smooth white neck and suck hard. Then he wanted to fuck him. Hard. For the rest of the day.

The blow dryer was switched off. Sasuke squeezed some gel into his palms, rubbed, and ran them lightly through Naruto's hair. "Done. What do you think?"

Naruto had been so busy staring at Sasuke, that he hadn't noticed his hair at all. He dropped his eyes to his reflection in the mirror and gasped.

Well. It was… different. He turned his head this way and that, a grin blooming on his face. He raised a hand, and lightly touched the spikes.

"Your hair's so thick that it pretty much stands up naturally. I only gave it a bit of an extra lift with the blow dry and some definition with a touch of gel. It'll look like that without those things, though. You like?"

"No." Naruto dipped his head, studying the spikes on his crown. "I love it. It sort of suits me."

"That's what I thought. It suits your face, anyway." Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's in the mirror. "Happy to please."

Naruto held the gaze, waiting to see if Sasuke would look away. He didn't. Sasuke's last statement hung in the air, stretched taut between them. A touch on the back of Naruto's bare neck had him jumping, but it was only Sasuke untying the smock. It was whisked off of him and Naruto stood. Sasuke stepped back, giving him room to pass. Naruto's arm brushed his chest as he went to the reception desk and pulled out his wallet. Sasuke came around the desk and filed the appointment in the computer, holding his hand out for the credit card Naruto handed him. A few seconds later, the transaction was concluded and Naruto turned for the door.

His hand touched the bar running across the door and he stopped. His heart was drumming in his ribcage, as if trying to escape what was coming.

He ran through all the reasons why it was wrong: They were strangers; one look didn't mean anything; Naruto never did impulsive shit like this and was too old to start now; and the biggest reason of all, which was that he was still finding the pieces of himself from the break with Lee. This would be nothing more than a rebound fling. Sasuke, though he didn't know him, didn't deserve that.

Naruto twisted the lock on the door and flipped the 'open' sign to 'closed.' He pulled down the shade, blocking the view to the sidewalk. The side windows were crowded with posters of models showing some of Neji's more creative cuts and color jobs. No one could see inside the interior of the shop itself. Naruto leaned his head against the shade on the glass door, sure that by now Sasuke was looking for a weapon to defend himself with. He closed his eyes briefly, swallowing painfully. _What was he doing?_

Nothing, that's what. He would apologize and get the living fuck out of there. If he ran fast enough, he was sure he'd be able to escape the gravitational pull Sasuke was exerting on him. He turned around.

Sasuke was less than a foot away from him. "I was wondering if those looks meant anything," the brunette said quietly. He stepped into Naruto and sealed their lips in a hesitant kiss.

* * *

Naruto let a sigh escape him, surrendering immediately to this welcome and unbelievably lucky turn of events. The fact that his attraction was returned blazed brilliantly in his mind, like a comet, and then was gone in the rising tide of desire. He kissed Sasuke back hungrily, showing the man it was all right, that he wasn't offended at him making the first move. Sasuke relaxed against him, and they collided with a soft bump against the shop door.

As kisses went, it was sweet. Soft. A slow exploration of unfamiliar mouths and willing desire. It was strange to both of them to be kissing men other than their ex-boyfriends, but it was also very healing. It helped them forget how much they'd been hurt. They didn't rush, letting the kiss play out to its natural conclusion, if there was any. Naruto slanted his head as Sasuke did, a hand coming up to cup the back of his black hair. Sasuke's muscular arms closed around Naruto and discovered the wiry strength in the man. He moaned as Naruto lightly fisted his hair.

Heat jumped from the blonde, to Sasuke, and back. One heart pounded steadily against the other and they both felt it, the instant connection. This was more than mere attraction. The kiss intensified as this realization swept through them, became deeper, harder. Naruto shuddered at the feeling. It kicked his blood into overdrive, and he felt it all mirrored in the muscular man he was holding so closely. The blood rushed urgently to his loins, pooling there, heating his belly as the pleasure mounted hard and fast. A moan came from Sasuke, needy and high, that told Naruto he was also losing control.

Naruto broke the kiss long enough to gasp, "We need… to slow down."

"I know." Sasuke's voice was breathless.

But then they were kissing again, Sasuke pushing against him and Naruto pushing back, holding on so tightly that they appeared to be wrestling. Naruto's hand snaked its way back into Sasuke's layered hair, holding Sasuke's mouth against his. His tongue tickled Sasuke's tonsils.

"Mmmm," Sasuke moaned.

They were moving. Haltingly, revolving in a circle, feet shuffling, nearly tripping over the cart of grooming utensils until they toppled into the chair by the sink Naruto had used. "Ah, god," Naruto hissed.

"You okay?" Sasuke had landed on top of him.

"Yeah."

That was it for awhile. They stared at each other, Sasuke straddling Naruto in the reclining chair, breathing heavily. Any doubts they had about the situation were silently addressed and dispelled as they took in each other's faces. Music was playing still and Sasuke slowly reached his hands up to unbutton his shirt as Pink's _I Don't Believe You_ played softly.

Naruto caught sight of the large standing mirror Neji kept in this corner of the shop. It was behind Sasuke, and they were both clearly reflected in the oval surface. He watched Sasuke's back become visible as he shrugged out of the shirt, the muscles beautiful and defined. Still watching the mirror, he ran a hand up Sasuke's back, making him arch on a soft sigh. Naruto sat up, bringing his lips to one small nipple on the hairless chest.

Sasuke had turned his head to see what Naruto was staring at. He was in time to see Naruto bring his head to his nipple and felt the wet heat as he watched in the mirror. He saw the way his face became slack with pleasure as Naruto sucked and nibbled, saw his mouth open as he moaned Naruto's name. He grabbed the blonde hair and pressed the face to his chest, arching into that mouth, grinding his hips onto the growing ridge of flesh in Naruto's pants. He saw the contrast of Naruto's tanned hands on his pale back, the way the blonde head moved from nipple to nipple, side to side on his chest. It was so erotic, seeing himself like this, while feeling the hot tongue on his body. His jeans were painful on his cock, but he left them zipped and buttoned, the discomfort enhancing his desire, emphasizing his anticipation. Sasuke slipped two fingers into his own mouth, sucking them as he stared at his reflection. He was awash in a sea of sensation, Naruto's mouth giving sweet torment, the sight of himself, and the feel of his pre-cum slowly soaking through the material of his jeans. He ground his hips harder onto Naruto, letting him feel how hard he was.

Naruto picked his head up at last. Sasuke's gyrating motions were killing him. Their erections generated a world of friction through their jeans, making patience difficult. He unbuttoned his denim shirt, and Sasuke turned from his reflection to help him, pushing it off his shoulders as he had in Naruto's little daydream. The shirt was tugged off and dropped on the floor.

Sasuke ran his hands down the naturally bronzed chest in admiration, flicking the nipples with his thumbs. Naruto lifted an arm behind his head and Sasuke leaned down, accepting the invitation. He inhaled the heavy scent of sweat, rubbing his face in the sparse blonde hairs of Naruto's armpit before laving it with his tongue, washing the entire area clean. Naruto groaned thickly, his hand coming around Sasuke to grab his raised ass. Sasuke bit and teased his way over Naruto's neck, down his chest, across his torso. Naruto glanced at the mirror and bit his lip at how sexy the sight of Sasuke moving on him was. He saw, in the mirror, Sasuke's head dip towards his navel at the same instant he felt a nip on his stomach. Sasuke leaned up, studying the circular tattoo on the tanned skin.

Naruto glanced at it too, but Sasuke said nothing, only traced the Asian characters with a fingertip. The same digit moved lower, marking the clear outline of Naruto's cock through his jeans. The finger stopped. Black eyes glanced at his, then Sasuke slowly unbuttoned the jeans, sliding the tab on the zipper down at the same time. He palmed Naruto through this opening, through the material of his briefs.

The chair shuddered as Sasuke suddenly stood on it, his feet braced to either side of Naruto's hips. He balanced, taking his sneakers off one by one, then undoing and pushing down his jeans. He had on a pair of briefs nearly identical to Naruto's except the blonde's were orange and Sasuke's were black.

Naruto gazed up at the tall man, his eyes resting on the heavy cock tenting the briefs, before running up to Sasuke's face. He thought the brunette was the most beautiful creature to ever draw breath. They both turned to look at their reflections. Naruto still had his jeans on.

Sasuke got off the chair long enough to unlace Naruto's hiking boots and drag his pants off. He kissed the soles of Naruto's feet, making the blonde blush around a sheepish giggle, before crawling slowly up the other man's body. He stopped at the orange boxer briefs.

Naruto's head went back for a moment at the way Sasuke nuzzled at his crotch through the material, mouthing his cock and humming. His hand came down to rest in the black hair. Sasuke continued crawling up Naruto's body, showing affection and generosity that Lee had never shown. Lee had preferred to let the blonde do all the work. The only thing he'd done was praise Naruto's package lavishly. He'd been a total size queen. Naruto had never realized how much he was missing in the act before. The way Sasuke touched him everywhere, dropping kisses on his tattoo, nibbling here, licking there… it made Naruto's throat tight with emotion.

His position afforded Naruto a view of Sasuke's own tattoo, a circular design resting high on the place between his neck and left shoulder. He put his hand on it now, massaging the muscle there, looking at their bodies in the mirror. He saw Sasuke reach over to the sink and pull the water nozzle until it stretched. He sat up on Naruto's midsection and aimed at the blonde's chest, a small mischievous smile on his lips.

Naruto couldn't help the answering grin that sprang up. He tried to frown, shaking his head slowly in a gesture that was part warning, part dare. Sasuke laughed silently, nodding his head up and down just as slowly.

Naruto held up a hand, but the warm spray bypassed it and hit him in the chest, making him laugh in spite of himself. He wrested the hose from Sasuke and got him back, spraying his face and drenching his hair. Sasuke's laugh was carefree, deep, sexy.

The chair tipped dangerously from side to side as the two large men had a water fight in its leather confines, each twisting so that first one was on top, then the other. Neither actually got up and ran, liking the space they occupied, and the intimacy it gave them. The hose was snatched back and forth until the thing was finally ripped free of the sink by a strong tug from Sasuke. They paused, out of breath as they looked at it.

Then they were laughing again, Sasuke hooking the hose behind Naruto's neck to drag him on top of him for a kiss.

***

They were soaking wet, their cocks clearly visible through the saturated material of their underwear. Naruto stretched his body over Sasuke's, giving in to the urge to sample the pale neck at last, tasting water and skin in a long, hard suck. His hand went between them to squeeze Sasuke's hard-on. Sasuke murmured wordlessly, his head turned aside to watch what Naruto was doing in the mirror.

Naruto kept his head in Sasuke's neck as he calmed down from all the laughing and playing. He felt so good, so happy, so _whole _after the shit with Lee. He wanted to show Sasuke, to make him feel good too.

Sasuke lifted his hips as Naruto went to his knees and took off his black briefs. He saw the blue eyes crinkle in pleasure at the sight of his cock. A tanned hand circled it, thumbing the slit quickly before Naruto glanced up at him for permission. He nodded, his body tingling as his desire came back tenfold.

The guy had skills. Sasuke was swallowed entirely. Did the man have a gag reflex or what?? Sasuke's mouth opened, his hands gripping the armrests on the chair as Naruto expertly bobbed and twisted on him. He saw, in the mirror, the way the blonde's back rippled and undulated with this motion. The sound was incredibly wet, thanks to how soaked they both were. The water had cooled on their bodies, chilling them slightly, making the heat of Naruto's mouth more noticeable.

The tension coiling in his belly, building in his ball-sac, had Sasuke breathing harshly. He didn't want to tell Naruto not to stop, though. No words had been spoken in awhile and he didn't want to break whatever magical spell they were weaving here. And they _were _weaving something… something unbreakable. Something that would last. He settled for cupping the sides of Naruto's head gently instead, letting him know to continue no matter what.

Naruto felt the sizable cock swell in his mouth, the large vein on his tongue pulsing as Sasuke came with a series of hard shudders and gasps. He swallowed, loving the salty thickness, the way it ran richly down his throat and coated his insides with Sasuke's essence. He didn't stop sucking until the shaft was completely soft and spent. He released it with a little lick at the tip. Sasuke's face was flushed and gorgeous.

He asked with his eyes if Sasuke was ready. Sasuke gave a small nod, dropping his eyes to Naruto's waist as the blond stepped out of his sopping briefs.

Sasuke had expected something substantial after all the playful grabbing and grinding they'd done, but _seriously._ His willing smile faltered a bit. He saw Naruto looking at him apprehensively and rallied himself, bringing his smile back up. He couldn't help twisting in the chair, though, as thoughts of what that thing would do to his ass swam to the surface of his mind. He'd never seen someone as trim as Naruto so hung.

Naruto scanned the room for something to use as lube. His eyes came to rest on the small shelves above the sink. He selected a bottle of hair lotion.

Sasuke hooked his legs over the armrests as Naruto sat on the footrest, coating his fingers with the hair lotion. The music was still playing. Avril Lavigne's _With You _came on as Naruto poured lotion directly on Sasuke's anus. Sasuke watched as Naruto rubbed in small circles, lightly massaging and pressing. He relaxed, raising his eyes to the mirror again.

Naruto took his time. Light from the window was turning a deep yellow as afternoon bled towards evening, but they had an hour of daylight left at least. Sounds of cars drifted in from the street, kids playing, buses making their slow way along their routes.

Sasuke's ring of muscles was relaxed but tight. Naruto eased his finger in slowly, watching his face. He saw that Sasuke was looking at the mirror.

He circled his finger in and out for several minutes. Sasuke must not have had sex in awhile. He loosened slowly. Naruto used more lotion to get a second finger in, still working unhurriedly, listening to Sasuke's breathing and faint sighs of pleasure. Sasuke's hips flexed and relaxed, riding the little waves of pleasure Naruto made with his fingers. When the blonde entered a third finger, Sasuke stopped watching the mirror, leaning back on the wet leather and giving himself up to what Naruto was doing.

Naruto raised himself so he was standing, leaning his weight on a palm braced on the chair. He wanted to see Sasuke's face. He probed with his fingers carefully, hunched over Sasuke as the man twisted his head from side to side, frowning in pleasure. Sasuke's muscles bunched and jumped. Naruto kept at it, his hand moving in time to Sasuke's ragged breathing

"Uuhnn," Sasuke whispered soundlessly. His body went stiff, a hand grabbing Naruto's arm and squeezing.

_There_, the blonde thought. He rubbed very gently, very slowly, mindful of how little pressure was needed to bring pleasure. Sasuke leaked steadily, his back arching off the chair. When Naruto was sure the man was completely ready, he eased his fingers out and dumped a load of the lotion on his own rock-hard shaft. He dropped the bottle on his discarded pants and rubbed his cock in long strokes, smearing the cool substance until he was drenched with it.

The chair creaked slightly as he moved to stand between Sasuke's thighs. He positioned the head of his penis at Sasuke's chute and pressed slightly. The wide tip completely covered the wrinkled opening, but it squeezed inside slowly. He moved to lie atop Sasuke, feeling the man's muscular arms envelope him in a shaky embrace. He could feel Sasuke's body trembling slightly, waiting for the pain to begin. Naruto thought it was refreshing to be around someone who didn't worship size, but he would be careful. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke. He buried his face in Sasuke's neck, placing his lips above the tattoo there. He held him tightly.

He thrust shallowly, stopping each time Sasuke tensed to let him adjust. Sasuke was panting harshly, his arms tightening around Naruto the deeper the penetration went. Naruto stopped often, letting Sasuke's body language tell him when he could continue. By the time he was all the way in, the last rays of the sun were angling into the room in deep pink rays.

Naruto raised his head to look at Sasuke and saw the black eyes glazed with passion. The man was so tight around him, so hot and tight, that Naruto was a bit glassy-eyed himself. He pulled out, the lotion lubricating them both wonderfully, and slid back in, causing Sasuke's head to tilt back on the head rest. His arms were a vise around Naruto.

It was slow. It was fast. Then it was slow again. They switched positions, Sasuke riding Naruto. They both stared at their doubles in the mirror, one rising up and down, his mouth a wide O of soundless pleasure, the other holding him from behind, licking his broad back, pumping the riding man's cock in jerky strokes.

Sasuke leaned over the chair as Naruto took him from behind, their mirror twins imitating the act, reflecting their pained faces as the thrusts came hard and fast. Sasuke's nails left deep grooves in the leather as that terribly wide cock seemed to enter his stomach, rearranging his insides until he was woozy from the pleasure. The entire chair shook and tipped with the hard thrusts, but still they were silent, their bodies the only sound besides the music.

Then they were in their original position again, kissing through the dizzying thrusts, Sasuke's strong legs wrapped around Naruto's waist, his hands in the recently cut blonde hair. He'd come several times, as had Naruto by that point, but the orgasm building in him now was sure to dwarf the others. He jerked his hips upward, meeting each bone-shattering thrust of that stupendous cock. Naruto's hand closed like steel around Sasuke's weeping shaft, bringing the orgasm closer, working in that hard rhythm that sent Sasuke's brain fizzing into incoherence.

This time they came together, without breaking the kiss, holding each other so tightly that it hurt, god it hurt, but they didn't let go. Even when the shudders and sighs left and the night breeze blew in from the window to make them shiver, they didn't let go. They kissed until they fell asleep in the chair, wet, their mouths still touching.

* * *

Kiba jogged up the few stairs to Naruto's place at 6 am Thursday morning. Shikamaru and Shino stood on the curb. He rang the bell and waited.

He'd tried calling Naruto to let him know of the change in plans, but the man hadn't been answering his phone. He rang the bell again and heard Naruto coming to the door. The locks were disengaged by some stranger who pulled the door open, looking at Kiba curiously. "Hello?" this strange man said.

Kiba eyed the dude up and down, noting the shirt he was wearing belonged to Naruto. "Yeah… Is Naruto home? We're supposed to be meeting him today." He gestured behind him to Shino and Shikamaru, who were coming up the walk by now to investigate.

The strange man smiled. "He's in the shower. Come on in."

The three men entered Naruto's home and saw how the man went to the kitchen, asking over his shoulder if they wanted coffee. Shikamaru said he'd take a cup. But then, he was from Jersey. Kiba, a born and bred New Yorker and once a resident of Brooklyn, was taking no chances. Naruto could be dead, and this guy could be his murderer. He could come out with a butcher knife instead of coffee. He raised his voice and screamed for Naruto at the top of his lungs.

A distant shout from upstairs at least told Kiba that Naruto was alive. A moment later the blonde jogged into the room with a towel around his waist. "Sup," he asked breathlessly. "I see Sasuke let you guys in. I'll be just a minute."

"Sasuke?" Shino asked with interest. "Naruto, what's going on?"

Naruto craned his head, looking behind himself to see if Sasuke was coming out of the kitchen yet. He went to the couch, beckoning his three friends with a quick gesture. He cautioned them to silence with a finger to his lips as they nearly trampled each other in their haste to hear what was obviously going to be juicy gossip indeed.

"I found him at the hair place," Naruto whispered when they all had their heads together.

"What hair place," Shino hissed back. "Hyuuga's Hair Creations? The one run by Hinata's distant cousin?"

Naruto waved a hand to shut Shino up. "He cut my hair-"

There were belated exclamations as the new 'do was taken in.

"-and then we were all over each other. Oh my god, guys. I think this is it, that he's the one." Naruto's eyes were dancing, his face shining and radiant. His friends stared in wonder. Happy as Naruto normally was, they'd never seen him _this _happy.

"I don't know," Shino said thoughtfully. "You're on the rebound, I don't think you're thinking straight."

"Maybe," Naruto conceded. "But I've never wanted anyone more in my life. And he's getting over someone too. We're both taking it slow, being careful."

"Dude's wearing your shirt and answering your door," Shikamaru pointed out. "Seems like you're rushing things."

Sasuke returned then with several mugs of coffee balanced on a tray. Talking stopped as Naruto went upstairs to get dressed. Three pairs of protective eyes looked neutrally at Sasuke as he looked back. He didn't buckle or fidget under the three gazes, which earned him points in his favor. Shikamaru reached for a mug, found the brew excellent and decided to give the man a chance. He struck up a conversation with Sasuke that the others soon joined.

***

When Naruto came back down, he found them all laughing like old friends. Kiba stood up.

"Naruto, buddy. If you'd answered your phone you'd know Hinata refused to give me the car today. She's taking the kids to Rye Playland. It's buses and trains for us. We need to get a move on if we're going to catch the 7:35."

"Right." Naruto's eyes skipped to Sasuke. "Uh… Sasuke's coming with us. Hope you guys don't mind."

They didn't, in fact they seemed happy to have him as they took public transportation down into the city. On the last bus that took them to Jacob Javitz itself, the M34, Shino asked Sasuke about his ex-boyfriend.

"He was all about his art," Sasuke said with a slight frown. "Expected me to be there for him, for every gallery affair, but he didn't want to be there for me. Said I was selfish for wanting him to take time off art to focus on us." They all made sympathetic sounds. Sasuke brushed the topic aside as the bus pulled to a stop in front of the center. "Ah, I'm glad I broke it off. He never loved anything but his damn art anyway."

Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru showed clearly that they approved of Sasuke by telling him, in great detail, what a wonderful and giving individual Naruto was. The blonde hunched his shoulders in embarrassment, walking hurriedly to distance himself from the four laughing men. He entered the large glass doors and went quickly to the lower section of the building, wanting to work his way to the top from the bottom. He heard the others following him and slowed down, giving them a chance to catch up.

A familiar voice had him turning around.

***

"What do you mean you need space?" The voice belonged to none other than Lee. He was standing at the end of the row Naruto was in, and he was gesturing angrily to one bored-looking redhead. Naruto moved closer, unable to believe his eyes and ears.

"I never asked you to move in with me," he heard Gaara say. "You said you'd be out in a few days, when your boyfriend came to his senses, but you've been there over a week now. I live alone for a reason."

Just then Lee spotted Naruto. He smirked at Gaara, who looked as if he couldn't care less, and came quickly over to him. Naruto felt a panicky jump in his stomach. The sight of Lee, his smile, that sparkle in his eye that he remembered so well, brought a fresh ache of grief to his heart. He glanced left and right, wondering if he could escape, but it was too late.

"_Naruto,_" Lee said warmly. "I didn't know you were going to be here." His eyes took in the new hair. Then he was hugging the blonde tightly, his lean strength curving around Naruto's taller body.

Naruto knew it was an act… or at least he suspected it was an act put on for Gaara's benefit. Lee was never this touchy in public. He pulled out of the clinging arms. "What do you want, Lee?"

Lee didn't beat around the bush. "I want you back, Naruto. I'm sorry. I was wrong to leave. I know you've missed me just as much as I've missed you. What do you say we go get some breakfast and talk things over?"

A hand grasped Lee's where it clasped Naruto's neck and lifted it off the blonde. Lee looked at someone over Naruto's shoulder and the blonde saw his dark brown eyes widen.

Sasuke came around Naruto, still holding Lee's hand. He dropped it. "Naruto's with me now," he said evenly.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke," Lee said.

"And you're Rock Lee," Sasuke replied.

Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino had walked up. They were watching this exchange with avid interest. Naruto was curious too, to know how these two men knew each other.

Lee, manipulative creature that he was, was still a confident man. He was one of the most decorated martial artists in the world. Yet he gave Naruto a look, one that took in the confirmation of Sasuke's words, and backed away. He turned and left in a hurry, disappearing into the crowd. Sasuke turned and gave Naruto a guarded glance, wondering if the blonde was upset over the encounter.

Kiba stepped between Sasuke and Naruto and waved his hands. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. How the hell do you know that creep?"

"I've beat him five years in a row at the martial arts championships held in Japan," Sasuke said. He didn't take his eyes off Naruto, waiting for him to say something.

"I thought you did hair," Shikamaru accused.

"I do a lot of things," Sasuke said. "Cosmetology is just one of them."

Shino, sensing Sasuke wanted to speak to Naruto, pulled Kiba and Shikamaru away.

***

Sasuke waited until they were gone. "Naruto?"

"Sasuke," Naruto answered with a smile.

"You mad?"

"At my little uke defending me like that? Definitely not."

"Well… I…" Sasuke stammered as he took in Naruto's blinding grin. "I didn't like his hands on you."

Naruto laughed, draping his arm around Sasuke's waist as they turned to find their friends. Sasuke stopped him in the middle of the aisle, turning Naruto to face him.

A few eyes watched the couple kissing, but it generally went unnoticed. Public displays of love were common in New York City.


End file.
